Journal d'un futur mage noir
by Anne O. Nym
Summary: Parce que Tom Riddle a du écrire son fameux journal et que se confier à du papier est parfois plus dur qu'on ne le pense.


**Journal d'un futur mage noir**

_Je suis le futur maître du monde._

Il détruisit la feuille.

_Je suis un sociopathe à tendances psychotiques._

Il brûla le papier.

_Cher journal._

Il déchira la page avant de la réduire en cendre.

Pourquoi écrire un journal ? Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour confiner ses pensées ou des informations hautement secrète dans un cahier lisible par tous ? Vraiment, une information secrète ne doit PAS être écrite. Il s'agit du bon sens le plus élémentaire. Il chassa ces pensées, de toute façon il avait arrêté il y a bien longtemps de déplorer le manque flagrant d'intelligence de la population terrestre, se résignant à être la seule personne sensée _et_ intelligente.

On peut se demander pourquoi une personne sensée et intelligente se trouverai devant un journal, tentant tant bien que mal de le remplir et ce serait une bonne question.

Il _devait_ écrire ce journal. Tout du moins il le _voulait_ ce qui revenait au même. Après tout qui irait soupçonner un grand mage, certainement le plus grand, d'avoir consigné une partie de son âme dans un vulgaire journal ? Ou mieux, qui irait soupçonner un journal miteux de contenir l'âme d'un mage de génie ? Personne.

Mais il lui fallait écrire quelque chose. Pour que son âme ait un moyen de communiquer. Ce serait une amélioration des horcruxes, une horcruxe interactive avec le monde extérieur.

La plupart des horcruxes étaient des objets inanimés qui ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. En fait, un journal était un objet inanimé qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais le sien pourrait écrire, ce qui le conduirait à instaurer un dialogue et donc à manipuler des gens. Pas par des impulsions, mais par une connaissance profonde de la personne en question qui serait assez stupide pour livrer ses pensées à un journal inconnu.

Pour tout dire il doutait que cela marche. Personne ne serait assez idiot, vraiment, à part peut être une élève de première année pour se confier à un journal qui répond. Et encore, il faudrait que ce soit une griffondor. Pas que la possession de son journal par une telle élève ait une probabilité significative de se produire.

Pourquoi s'embêter alors à écrire un journal ? Parce que cette probabilité existait. Parce que le sort _impérium_ a ses limites et que pour manipuler quelqu'un à coup sûr recourir à la psychologie est une méthode certifiée – la psychologie a d'ailleurs été inventée par des sorciers et seulement redécouverte par les moldus quelques siècles plus tard, ce qui prouve beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que ce soit une _bonne_ méthode de manipulation, si ce n'est pas la meilleure.

Il en revenait donc à son problème de départ. Autant pour ces cinq minutes de son précieux temps perdues à jamais. Pas qu'il prévoit de manquer de temps, puisqu'il ne prévoyait pas de mourir. Mais il aurait pu passer ces minutes à faire quelque chose d'_utile_ comme _écrire dans ce fichu cahier_. Il se reprit, jurer ne lui ressemblait pas, même mentalement.

Il plongea sa plume dans son encrier.

Il fallait être stupide pour parler de soi dans un journal. Mais il pouvait toujours se construire un rôle. Après tout ne faisait il pas cela quotidiennement? Qui pouvait se targuer de connaître le vrai Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait jamais vraiment été attentif ou préoccupé par les autres. Il n'avait jamais été à l'écoute, malgré ce qu'une bonne partie de Poudlard pouvait penser. C'était un bon début. Il pouvait se décrire ainsi. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il y ait un peu de lui dedans, un minimum pour que son âme ne soit pas trop frustrée dans ses possibilités d'interaction. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le plus infime bout de lui même coincé à devoir toujours apparaître comme intéressé par la vie d'êtres insignifiants. Même si ce n'était qu'un rôle. Il n'était _pas _masochiste.

Tom Marvolo Riddle _était _flatteur et charmeur. Manipulateur. Alors pourquoi ne pas marquer ça dans son journal ? Ce n'était pas une information vraiment confidentielle. Les serpentards étaient au courant. Cela ne pouvait pas lui nuire. Oui, c'était définitivement un bon début, un très bon début.

Il pouvait presque se figurer une petite griffondor tombant dans le piège. Presque.


End file.
